Chiriko!
by Asuka Langely
Summary: Chiriko's final thoughts as he is possessed by Miboshi and later dieing...Please read and review ^_^


Chiriko!!!   
By : Sailor_Star_Usagi  
  
Hello ^^; The cute little boy Chiriko doesn't belong to me, Neither does Miboshi...but hey?! Who would -want- to own him? ^_^ Anywho...Fushigi Yuugi and all it's respective characters belong to Yuu Watase, and some other people. However, this fic belongs to me..so...please don't steal it. Arigatou! Enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
"Chiriko...can you hear me?". "Chiriko...Please!". Odd...I hear a familiar voice...the voice of the Suzaku no Miko...the very Miko I was sworn to protect.  
"Hear my voice!", the Miko says again, mentally. I -do- hear it...Damn it...Miboshi...he has stolen my body..and I can do nothing...or so I've thought. I regain control over my body at hearing her kawaii voice, as it fills me with strength. "SHUT UP!" I hear Miboshi say, as his spirt once again possesses my own flesh. I can hear my Miko's cries as he blasts her with one of his many dark spells. It's weird having 2 spirits in your body...you can feel their thoughts..and see the effects of their actions...  
"CHIRIKO! CHIRIKO!" Miaka yells again. I sense she's in pain this time. As this ongoing battle for my very body ensues, I temporarily win out over Miboshi and grasp my head. It hurts...My head..."My head is pounding!" I manage to say. Yes..the voice was -mine-. The Miko, unknowling was giving me the strength to take over what was, by nature, mine. As the pain continues, I hear slashing noises, and Miboshi's summoned demon is gone, setting Miaka free. "At least she is safe" I think as once again, Miboshi's spirit takes over. "Where the hell did you come from?!" he spits out, seeing the person who did it. This mysterious person turns around, and with ease and a bit of arrogance says, " I was always here". Tokaki-san? Of course! The aging spell they used with Tatara-san! Perhaps...Perhaps they can save me too. I feel so damned helpless...this...evil being is in -my- body speaking...doing as he pleases...and all I can do is hear what is going on..and break through once in a while...  
Tokaki-san speaks again, "The slashing instantaneous teleportation you saw...is the special of the Byakko Seishi, Tokaki!". I was right! It was him! My heart is pounding with hope, and I know Miboshi senses this. Tamahome-san manages to spit out "Master...wha...?!". Good...Miboshi hasn't done anything yet, perhaps this commotion is distracting him..if he keeps this way, maybe I can...  
"Damnit, you're a troublesome little discipile" Tokaki-san says to Tamahome-san, just before handing Miaka-chan to him. "Miaka..." Tamahome-san says. Good...at least our beloved Miko is saved. When it comes right down to it...I'd rather die than to have our precious Miko slaughtered...Mitsukake says something about healing her wounds, and I know now..that no matter what happens, she'll be safe. Augh...Tasuki and his ranting. "Yo pops! Why're you so young all of a sudden? You were wearing some old fogie's skin on the outside or somethin', right?!", I hear him say. "That's not it!" replies Tokaki abruptly. I hear a woman's voice..Subaru-chan? Damn it...I..I..Miboshi's trying to completely take over now, and I can't make out anymore of what anyone is saying..I have to fight back..I cannot lose this battle. I never remembered reading anything about possession...so I don't exactly know how to do this, but I -do- know that I can't let him. Miboshi has given up on completely controlling me now, and decides to attack the group again. "I won't let you!", the psychotic and demonic spirit says, and speaks again, "I'll kill you all!". No, Miboshi...you won't! My friends...My Miko...You won't kill them! I try to get my body back again and I can tell that Miboshi is using his top-like object to cast another demon...This aura..is this the strongest he can summon? I don't know...and I don't wish to know...I just have to protect my friends, and ensure the safety of the Miko...so she can summon Suzaku. Regaining some of my body back, (I can tell because I can actually feel the icy coldness around me), I feel an aura around me..and sure enough I'm enclosed in something. Perhaps....Miboshi is concentrating everything he has into the demon? No...that much is evident because he can still contain me. Damnit...I'm so weak...just like he said...The demon has been summoned...I can hear the floor break and come up as it shows itself. He can't kill them....I can't allow it...  
"Stop it Chiriko!" I hear Miaka yell at me. I'm trying..I really am....But trying isn't good enough...I will stop this entity...I won't let it hurt them! My friends...I hear them. "Wake up Chiriko!" Mitsukake yells, I look up to him...I wish I had some sort of Seishi power...like his power of healing. "Chiriko!" The others yell at me...Yes my friends...you need to live...you need to survive to protect our Miko, our world. How can I stop this monster? My mind's racing...The spirit possesses another body when the one he is currently is in dies..Wait a minute...That give me an idea. "Chiriko! please remember!" Miaka yells at me again. I -can- remember..I can hear you...It hurts...my whole body hurts because of the extreme negative magic Miboshi has...He takes over my body again...and continues with the controlling of the demon. Why can't I stop this?! Why is it when I DO Break free, that I can't stay like that?! Why?! I keep hearing the noise as the demon monster slashes and punches walls, trying to kill my friends. I hear Miaka scream...More than likely she's fallen because just a few seconds after Tamahome screams her name. The monster...he's going to go for her now, isn't he? Miboshi...that bastard...he's talking again. "This is the end", he says, and curves my mouth into a grin. Miaka-chan?! The end for her?! NO! I won't allow it! I hear Tasuki again. "STOP IT CHIRIKO!" he yells at me. I will Tasuki. I won't be weak anymore...Miboshi's concentration is completely on controlling the monster so that it may kill Miaka. Here's my chance....Now or Never.  
The demon punches at Miaka....I Must...stop it...but how what? I -must- keep in control, no matter what it takes. I know..Keep the demon spirit within me...so that it can never possess another....or me...again. I take the top-like summoning object and stab it into the top of my wrist. The monster stops a few feet in front of Miaka. I have saved her...but what of me? I will die of course...It's better to die this way..than knowing I slaughtered my friends and my Miko with my own hands...even if I wasn't the one controlling my hands. Oh Suzaku...it hurts....but still I keep the summoning object there. I can't let him take over. I can't risk him killing my friends. Tasuki talks to me and says "Chiriko?".  
I must die...Tasuki can help me do it.   
"Tasuki! I beg you!", I say, shaking from the pain, "Please....Please....". Gods...the pain...It's so immense....so excruciating."...burn me.." I manage to say between gasps. I know this is for the good of everyone. Do I have any regrets? No. Being a Suzaku Seishi, meeting the others, and the Miko...how could anyone regret that? We all must die sometime....this must be my time.  
Tasuki gasps. " You....?". I can't stand it any longer....  
"HURRY!" I yell at him, "Otherwise he'll..." I pause, gasping for air. "He'll....everyone!"  
"What the hell're you sayin'?! How can I do that?!" Tasuki says to me, shock and a bit of anger in his voice. Oh no...I feel Miboshi taking over again.  
"There's no way a child like you can hold me back!" he says. A child? Yes, I'm a child, but he shouldn't underestimate me. Damn it...NO! HE WON'T KILL THEM! Suzaku...give me strength....give me strength to do what I know must be done...I raise the summoning object up and stab it into my shoulder. I know the monster has fallen as well. "CHIRIKO!" Tasuki yells at me.   
"Stop it Chiriko!" Miaka-chan says. I can't stop everyone...I'm doing this for you. I don't want to see you dead...or feel that I'm the cause of it..Miboshi takes over again, and I can feel my face turning into a smirk. "Why you little brat!" he says. This is one battle..I'm not going to lose. I take my body over again...for the last...and final time.  
"I'm...I'm not going to lose to you!...Even if it costs my life!" I say. And I mean it. He tries controlling my body again, but I stop him.  
"I'M A SUZAKU SEISHI!!", I yell as I once again grasp the summoning object. This may very well be the last time I need to do it. "CHIRIKO!" Tasuki yells at me, but it does no good. I raise the object high in the air...  
"Stop you brat! What're you doing!!" Miboshi says to me mentally.I know what I'm doing....as I bring it down into my chest. Tamahome-san, Tasuki-san, and Miaka-chan just gasp at me. "You're not going anywhere! You'll die with me!" I say aloud. I've succeeded...Thank Suzaku..I know this because the summoned demon monster is crumbling to pieces and I hear Miboshi say " No way...! How can I....possibly lose....to a brat?!". He didn't lose to a "brat". He just lost to someone who knew the true meaning of friendship...and I'm glad I do know that...unlike Miboshi, who only cared about his magical abilities. As Miboshi's spell wears off, I float back down to the ground, the summoning object still in my chest.  
  
  
I find myself laying on the ground, my fellow Seishi and Miaka-chan are around me. Is this...the end..? Yes, but perhaps it's fate. Miaka looks at me and says my name. Goodbye Miko-chan...I'll miss you. Mitsukake also looks at me and says "Alright, I'll treat your wounds now." No...as much as I want to live, I can't let him do that...if he does...all of this will have been in vain. I wish to tell him so, so I beging speaking to him. "No....if you do that...this guy inside of me will live also...". I continue clutching the summoning object. It's ironic...how Miboshi's very item that helped him destroy others...was now helping to destroy him. Miaka-chan speaks to me again. "Chiriko....but you'll die....!" she says to me. Yes Miaka-chan...I'll die..but at least you and the others are safe. I hear her crying, I look at her. "It's all right...to leave me like this...". I say to her. And of course, it is...it's much better for me, the useless one to die...than for all of them, and the Miko herself to perish. Gods...the pain...is this the sting of death? It must be..I'm only too glad that the others didn't have to feel this...save Nuriko that is. At least I won't be alone....wherever us Seishi go after we die...at least Nuriko will be there with me so I won't have to be alone. I want to apologize to my friends, so I do. "Gomen...for being so useless most of the time". I truly was...Nuriko had his super strength; Mitsukake, his healing; Tasuki, his tessen; Tamahome..his love for Miaka-chan was enough to keep him going and to keep him strong as well; Hotohori, his sword and fighting abilities; and Chichiri, his magic. I had none of these...but at least I could save them. That is what I am most thankful for. Tamahome, surprised, looked at me and replied "What're you talking about?! You just saved us!". I smile. Tasuki also replies "Yeah! You ain't weak or useless.". Tears well up in my eyes, both from the pain, and from the joy of hearing that I wasn't as useless as I thought I was. I look towards Miaka-san, who is bawling. "Miaka-san...please hurry..You must stop the Seiryuu no Miko". I know she must stop the Seiryuu ceremony, and she does as well. She starts to object, but is cut off by Subaru-san.   
"You have to go. Are you going to let his sacrifice go to waste?" Subaru-san says. She's right. "Please go...Miaka!" I say to her. She looks at me crying. I know this is the last time we will ever see each other. She probably does too...Goodbye Miaka-san...I'm glad to have known you. I truly am. Tamahome and Miaka go, and I know I will miss them, but at least Tasuki and Mitsukake will be by my side. At least I won't have to cross over alone, but what if Miaka-chan needs them? That's what's more important  
"Tasuki-san...Mitsukake-san". I gasp...this pain...I can bear it..and I will. "Don't worry about me....please go.", I continue. Mitsukake smiles down at me and says "Wouldn't you be lonely by yourself? We'll stick around for a while.". Yes..I would be lonely, and again, I thank Suzaku for allowing them to be by my side as I die. I scream out in pain, and I hear Tasuki-san crying. I gasp repeatedly...I want to make the most of my final moments, and I want to say what I need to say.  
"The scrolls I recieved from Taiitsukun...", I start to say, "...please take them for me!". Now...Mitsukake-san is crying. I gasp more..I have to hang on..just a little...longer. "And to everyone...." I start to say...but I'm cut off by Tasuki-san. Tears are streaming down his face, and he says to me "You're one damn tough guy! I've never seen such a great guy in my life!", he then looks down, still crying. I'm...great? Thank you everyone....Thank you for everything. I gasp yet again...it's quicker this time. Yes, the end is near, but I continue my previous sentence, "and say 'Thank you' to everyone for me!". Hai...Thank them...for everything. I will never forget you everyone...I lean up and feel the last sting in my chest....and the blackness envelops me.  
  
  
  
**bawls** Like it? Hate it? Please read and review! ^_^ 


End file.
